


Last Everything

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teresa," he said, "I know that sometimes what stops you is the fear that I might leave. Find something more exciting than this. Find people more intriguing." Set at some point post Little Yellow House (and has a good chance of being negated by canon, but hey.) ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So. K.
> 
> I had like a half dozen people request "write Jane proposing to Lisbon" over the past few days...and I don't know where all those requests came from, but thank you, if you have faith in my writing that you want to read this from me...I'm flattered, actually. Though I'm still not sure how to write an overemotional, happy Lisbon, so bear with me here.
> 
> Yeah. So. K. Here we go. Basically the background is they're getting close to making a decision about whether or not to leave the FBI.

"Can we go someplace and talk?" Lisbon asked, walking up to Jane's couch and glancing around to make sure that Wylie wasn't listening.

Jane looked up from his book. "About the case?"

"No." She took in a deep breath. "About us."

Jane looked startled. "What's wrong?"

"Just..." Lisbon motioned with her head for him to follow her, and as she strode purposefully toward the door, she could hear his footsteps not far behind her.

"Are you unhappy?" he asked her once they got a short distance away from the building.

She hated that she was making him so on edge, but she wasn't sure how to start. I don't want him to think I'm breaking up with him. She took another deep breath. "Jane..." she said, as she stopped walking and turned to look at him. He faced her. "I don't want to leave the FBI," she began. "I know that we'd sort of...discussed the things that we'd do if we did, but... I was born to do this, and I love doing it. I would go anywhere in the world with you on a vacation, but that isn't the life I want."

"Really?" Jane said, cocking his head to see her better as she put her head down. "You don't want to leave this murderous, high pressure environment and just go have fun all the time? You deserve that more than anyone I know."

"I just...I don't want to hold you back either...it's not fair to you to sacrifice what you want just so I can get what I want, it's just...we can't decide what we are going to do unless we both know how the other feels about all this."

"It's very simple to me," Jane said. "We stay put. That's what you want, so that's what I want."

"Really." She raised her eyes to meet his. "You don't wanna go and see the sights? Find the path not taken, visit with people who present you with a puzzle?" she raised her eyebrows slightly. "I know that those are things you love, Jane. I don't think I'd be happy not having a job, but...I don't want to hold you back from the things you love."

"But you know what I love more, don't you?"

She blushed, looking down again, loving when he said things like that, but still not completely used to hearing them.

"Look," he said after a long silence, letting out a deep breath, "I know that you've been worried. About us. About whether I'm going to get bored of this life and if I'd rather be having adventures than be solving murder cases with you."

"You say you don't know everything I'm thinking," she said with a nervous smile, "but I really think you do."

"Well..." Jane looked around. "I can't say that, but I'm fairly sure that you aren't expecting this, since I wasn't going to start dropping hints until a few days before your birthday."

He reached in his suit pocket, pulling out a small box. Instantly understanding, Lisbon's eyes went wide, and she took a small step backward. "Jane," she said, her voice barely audible. "What are you doing?"

"Are you really asking?"

She felt a smile spreading over her face, and she put her hands together. She knew what he was doing. It was the third time someone had done it. "Are you?"

"Teresa," he said, looking down, thumb rubbing the box nervously, "I know that sometimes what stops you is the fear that I might leave. Find something more exciting than this. Find people more intriguing. Find better mental stimulation..." he shook his head, looking up from the box to her face. "But what I don't think you realize is...you are my favorite sight. You are my favorite path, and despite you thinking I know everything you're thinking, you are my favorite puzzle, one that I never want to stop figuring out." His face was serious. "I need you to know. The only adventure, Teresa, that I ever want to go on, is us. If that means we stay right here, then that's exactly what I want to do. I can't imagine being without you, and I can't imagine taking you from where you belong. And don't ask me if I'm sure. I've done a lot of thinking."

He took her hand with his free one. She knew it was sweaty, but he didn't seem to notice. Her knees were shaking, just slighty, maybe he couldn't even tell. Of course he can tell. He can read me like a book.

"I know we both have a lot of history, lot of baggage," Jane said, "but who really cares? Everyone in this world makes such a big deal about firsts. And firsts are special, and firsts are important, but...you know what's just as special and important? Lasts." He gave her a smile. "You know what I want, Teresa?"

She was glad that he wasn't really expecting an answer, because all she could do was stare at him, overwhelmed. There was no possible way he didn't know she was shaking now.

His words came almost in a whisper, in that hushed, intimate tone he used only with her. "I want you to be my last. Everything."

"Jane," she managed to squeak, biting her lower lip. She wasn't supposed to be this moved. This had happened before. Not like this, her brain was reminding her. You've never felt quite like this.

Jane opened the box and slowly sank down on one knee, and Lisbon took another small step back, a hand to her mouth, overwhelmed that this was actually happening, smiling behind her hand at both the situation as well as the look in Jane's eyes as he spoke the words.

"Teresa Lisbon," he said. "Will you marry me?"

This time he was expecting an answer, but even a moment later she couldn't remember if she given it to him verbally or if she just exhaled really loudly and then started crying, but then her left hand was extended, fingers splayed, and Jane was sliding the ring, adjusting it slightly so it was centered, and then stood up, smiling over at her like he had the day she had first told him she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> "This could be one of those memories we wanna hold on to, cling to, the one we can't forget. Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever. What if this was that moment, that chance we're takin'? History in the makin'."


End file.
